Existing search query systems have been designed to help provide comprehensive search and retrieval services. However, terms or phrases used by writers may extend to different meanings that belong to different categories. For example, many documents contain phrases “strike outs” or “home run.” These terms are generally related to baseball. Occasionally, these terms are also used when evaluating the performance of financial equities analysts, such as “Those Internet picks were major strike outs”, or “Choosing MSFT back in '86 was a real home run.”
In the existing search and retrieval systems, the documents that contain “strike outs” or “home run” in the above example, whether they are baseball documents or financial documents, are searched and retrieved. Readers can be very frustrated by wasting a lot of time in reading the irrelevant documents.
Therefore, there is a need for an intelligent query system and method that is used in a search and retrieval system capable of providing an intelligent and efficient search and retrieval.